


Negimaki

by Theinsanelycoolmichaelmell



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, Kitten, M/M, boyf riends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theinsanelycoolmichaelmell/pseuds/Theinsanelycoolmichaelmell
Summary: Michael finds a stray cat and can’t leave him alone so he makes Jeremy help raise him as their son.





	Negimaki

Michael was walking up the hill towards his school when he noticed a small gray animal peer at him through the bushes. His face instantly lit up as he cautiously walked over to it, trying his best not to frighten the small creature. He thought for a moment and then he stopped walking. He reached into his bag and pulled out the sushi he bought for lunch. He carefully opened the container and set it on the floor. 

"Hey there little buddy, its okay" Michael said as the cat emerged from the bushes. The small kitten took a hesitant step forward and lifted his left front paw up. Michael's words of encouragement seemed to calm the kitten down and he slowly made his way to the sushi. The kitten sniffed the plate first and tilted his head up as he looked at Michael for confirmation. The growl in his stomach made his decision for him and he greedily began to bite at the soft fish.

'I wonder if he's all alone out here'  Michael thought as he quietly watched the kitten eat. He took out his phone and snapped a picture of the cat just in case he decided to run off. A few minutes went by and the cat had eaten all he had wanted from the plate of food. He walked over to Michael and rubbed himself against Michael's leg. Slowly, Michael reached out his hand for the cat to rub against it. The kitten purred against Michael's outstretched hand which caused Michael's heart to swell up a bit. Michael was pulled out of his thoughts when he received a text from his boyfriend.

'Text message from Jere-bear'

"Dude where are you?? English started 10 minutes ago"

"I'm almost there, had something important to take care of"

"okay okay but I can only cover for you for so long Micah" Michael just read the text  and put his phone back in his jeans pocket. 

"m'sorry Maki but I gotta go" Michael said as he frowned. He decided to name the kitten that because he seemed to like the sushi so much. He  pet the kitten one last time as he began to walk away. Michael put his headphones on and turned the music up as he tried to distract himself. 

Oh Philip, when you smile I am undone

my son

look at my son, pride is not the word I'm looking for

'ughh this is NOT helping' Michael thought as he reminded himself to stop putting Hamilton on shuffle, it never ended well. He picked up the pace as he was nearing the gates of hell otherwise known as high school. He stopped in his tracks when he out of the corner of his eye he saw a gray blur run past him. He looked down to see what it was. Sure enough it was Maki. The kitten looked up at him and blinked slowly. He meowed loudly so Michael could hear him through his headphones. With a sigh, Michael turned off his music and picked up the small cat and cradled him in his arms.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Michael asked. The cat just purred as he nuzzled Michael's arm. The boy continued walking as he neared the entrance of the school building. He thought for a moment.

"Maki I need you to stay quiet okay?" Michael said as he looked at the kittens soft blue eyes. The cat seemed to understand him. Michael placed the cat in his hoodie pocket and proceeded to enter the school. He took out his phone and pulled his I.D card from the case. Michael felt his heart beat faster as he passed the security guard but through the whole process the kitten stayed silent. The boy made his way to the third floor and when he made sure the hall was clear he took the kitten out of his sweater pocket  and allowed him to roam the empty hallway. Michael checked the time on his phone

'8:40 well, too late for English' He thought as he picked up the kitten once more. He made his way to the locker room and on the door was a note.

Ruiz's periods 2, 5 and 8 report to the auditorium

Michael could not believe his luck. He quickly sent Jeremy a text as he walked to the auditorium.

Message from Micah

"Dudeeee gyms cancelled meet me in the very back of the auditorium? I'll explain later."

Jeremy just rolled his eyes as he wondered what his boyfriend did this time. Reluctantly he made his way to the back of the auditorium like Michael requested. Sure enough, the shorter boy was waiting for him with a rather bulky looking front sweater pocket. Jeremy dismissed it however as he went to hug his boyfriend.

"Micah where have you been? Ms Thompson was so pissed at you." Jeremy said as he pulled the shorter boy closer and placed a kiss on his lips. Michael was quick to kiss back and quickly forgot about kitten in his pocket. 

"Mewwwwwww" came the kitten from inside Michael's sweater. This caused both boys to jump back.

"Michael what the hell was that?" Jeremy asked startled. Michael just smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"That's what I needed to tell you about Jere"

"I'm listening."

Michael pulled the kitten out of his pocket and held him in his arms.

"See what had happened was..."

"MICHAEL WHAT THE FUCK"

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO OKAY? HE FOLLOWED ME"

"YOU STOLE A WHOLE CAT"

"FIRST OFF WAS I TO STEAL HALF OF A CAT? AND SECOND HE WAS A STRAY"

Jeremy let out a snort at that last sentence and looked at his boyfriend.

"Only you Micah, only you." Jeremy said as he facepalmed.

"Babeee how could I not take him? He's super sweet." Jeremy did not look convinced.

"He even has your eyes" Michael said as he  motioned for Jeremy to sit down. Michael then placed the kitten in his boyfriends lap. The kitten immediately curled himself into a ball and purred. Jeremy smiled softly as he began to stroke the cat's fur softly.

"He's cute I'll give you that but what are we gonna do with him?"

"Well I was thinking we could skip and take him to your house?"

"My house?? Why Mine?" 

"Because my moms allergic and your dad probably wouldn't care."

"Fine whatever. I can't believe you're dragging me into this."

"Cmonnn you know you love me" Michael said 

Jeremy nudged the kittens ears gently as he tried to wake him. The cat let out a tiny huff as he woke up. Jeremy cradled the kitten in his arms as the pair left the auditorium. They made their way out of the building and walked quickly towards Jeremy's house. Jeremy opened the front door and allowed the cat to jump out of his arms and explore the new place.

"Does he even have a name?" Jeremy asked.

"Maki"

"Really Micah? Are you kidding me?" Jeremy said as he laughed.

"Well he enjoyed the sushi so much so I decided to name him after it"

"Y'know you never fail to surprise me Micah" Jeremy said as he sat down on the couch.

"This was bound to happen Jere! you know I have a soft spot for kittens." Michael huffed as he sat down next to his boyfriend. Jeremy flipped through the channels boredly until he decided to cast netflix to the tv.

"What do you feel like watching babe?"

Michael thought for a moment as he decided.

"How bout Gotham?" Michael asked which made Jeremy cast his gaze to the floor.

"JEREMY HEERE I  KNOW YOU DID NOT WATCH THE FINALE WITHOUT ME"

"IM SORRY OKAY I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF"

"FUCK YOU"

"MAYBE LATER IF YOU ASK NICELY"

Both boys erupted  in a fit of giggles as Jeremy moved to put on the episode.

Le time skip bc I can

"Wheres Butch? What did you do with him? Tabitha asked as she held Strange with a dagger to his throat.

"I'm right here" Butch says as he walks over to her

"You're you.." Tabitha says in disbelief

"Yeah.. I'm me again"

"I love you" Tabitha says as she pulls him closer.

"I love you too" Butch says as he smiles and leans in for a kiss. Butch turns to Oswald

"Oswald, I'll never forget this, anything you need I'm there." He says.

"thank you Butch. I want you to know I  consider you a friend and I'm truly sorry."

"What?" Butch said as Oswald shoots him in the heart. Tabitha holds him as he falls to the ground.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME" Michael screams as he clutches a throw pillow tighter.

"Meowww." Michael ignores the cat as he is to interested in the show.

"MEOWWWW" Maki screams as he tried to get Michael's attention.

"Babe can you take care of him?" Michael asks as his eyes are glued to the screen.

"Maybe you should've thought ahead" Jeremy says with a smirk.

" I hate both of you!" Michael exclaims as he reluctantly follows the cat to the bathroom. Maki hops up onto the rim of the tub and then into the sink and looks at Michael expectantly. Michael turns on the tap only slightly to let the water come out in drips.

"That should keep you busy." He muttered as he ran back to the living room. He smiled as he sat down and shifted himself closer to Jeremy. He wraps an arm around Jeremy's side as Jeremy quickly unpaused the episode. They stayed like this until the finale was over and went to go check on their little kitten.

"MICHAEL"

"WHAT"

"THE LITTLE FUCKER PEED IN THE SINK"

"DON'T CALL OUR SON A FUCKER JEREMY"

"MICHAEL GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW" Jeremy said as the kitten jumped into his arms. He moved the kitten to arms length and made a disgusted face. Michael made his way over to the bathroom with a plastic container. He poured some water in the container and cleaned out the sink. He then took one of Jeremy's spare rags and poured some detergent on it. He scrubbed the sink and then poured more water.

"Was that so hard, Jere?" Michael asked with mock annoyance.

"Fuck off Micah" Jeremy said as he let the cat go. Both boys made their way up to Jeremy's room to think of how they would explain this to Jeremy's father. Maki soon followed and scratched at the door.

"Will he ever leave us alone?!" Michael said through the pillow that he held to his face.

"Don't talk about our son like that!" Jeremy said, voice dripping with sarcasm as he got up to open the door and let Maki in.

"I hate both of you, so so much" Michael said as he rolled his eyes.

"Nahh I'm pretty sure you love both of us." Jeremy smiled as he placed the kitten on Michael's chest.

"Yeah yeah" Michael said as he stroked the kittens fur.

"Now, how the hell are we gonna explain this to my dad?" Jeremy asked.

"We'll cross that road when we get to it"

"Micahhhh why are you like this" 

"Just c'mere and cuddle with me already"

And Jeremy did. He shifted himself so that he was lying next to his boyfriend and snuggled into his side. They would figure this out but not now, later.


End file.
